1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for positioning a cutter of a tool, which is adapted to be mounted to a spindle or a spindle apparatus of a machine tool, relative to the spindle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of tools, there is a tool, such as a boring boa, which has a cutter movable relative to the shank of the tool which is adapted be mounted to the and of the spindle of a machine tool. In such a tool, it is difficult to precisely position the cutter relatively to the spindle.
Further, there is a tool, which is generally referred to an attachment tool. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 10-286735 (JPP ""735) describes an attachment tool having an inclined shaft rotationally supported in a housing. The housing is adapted to be detachably secured to the spindle head of a machine tool with a tapered ring clamped therebetween. A position adjusting means is provided for adjusting and fixing the position of the tapered ring in the axial direction of the main spindle of the machine tool so that the tapered ring is resiliently deformed to increase its diameter. This absorbs looseness between the housing of the attachment tool and the spindle head.
The position adjusting means described in JPP ""735 positions the tapered ring itself and does not position the cutter itself, in particular the tip of the cutter relative to the axis of the spindle of the machine tool. Although the attachment tool of JPP ""735 reduces or removes the looseness between the attachment tool and the spindle head, it cannot position the cutter tip accurately relative to the spindle of the machine tool.
The invention is directed to solve the prior art problems, and to provide an improved apparatus for positioning the cutter tip of a tool relative to the spindle of a machine tool.
The objective of the invention is to provide an apparatus for positioning the cutter tip of a tool which includes a movable cutter.
The objective of the invention is to provide an apparatus for positioning the cutter tip of a tool which includes input and output shafts rotatably supported in a housing which is mounted to a housing of a spindle device of a machine too and a cutter mounted to the output shaft.
According to the invention, there is provided an apparatus for positioning a cutter of a tool relative to a spindle of a machine tool which includes a spindle having a rotating axis and a spindle housing for supporting the spindle for rotation about the rotating axis, the apparatus comprising:
a shank adapted to be mounted to the spindle of the machine tool;
a piston provided in the shank for movement along an axis which defines an angle relative to the rotating axis of the spindle;
a cutter, connected to the piston, for machining a workpiece;
a first fitting member provided on the shank;
a second fitting member provided on the piston so as to be able to fit to the first fitting member;
the first and second fitting members including abutments to contact each other in the direction of the axis, one of the first and second fitting members including a fitting recess, one of the second and first fitting members including a fitting protrusion for fitting into the fitting recess; and
the cutter being axially and circumferentially positioned relative to the axis of the movement of the piston by contacting the abutments each other and fitting the fitting protrusion into the fitting recess.
According to another feature of the invention, there is provided an apparatus for positioning a cutter of a tool relative to a spindle of a machine tool which includes a spindle having a rotating axis and a spindle housing for supporting the spindle for rotation about the rotating axis, the apparatus comprising:
an input shaft adapted to be connected to the spindle of the machine tool;
an output shaft;
a gear train for transmitting the rotational power from the input shaft to the output shaft;
a tool housing for housing the input and output shafts and the gear train and for rotatably supporting the input and output shafts, the housing being adapted to be secured to the spindle housing of the machine tool;
a cutter mounted to the output shaft for rotating therewith;
a first fitting member fixed to the spindle housing;
a second fitting member provided on the tool housing so as to be able to fit to the first fitting member;
the first and second fitting members including abutments to contact each other in the direction of the axis, one of the first and second fitting members including a fitting recess, one of the second and first fitting members including a fitting protrusion for fitting into the fitting recess; and
the tool housing being axially and circumferentially positioned relative to the rotating axis of the spindle by contacting the abutments each other and fitting the fitting protrusion into the fitting recess whereby the cutter is positioned relative to the spindle.